


Anniversary

by Weeeb



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5Dante before the events of RedGrave, Angst, Dantes not doing well, Heavy Angst, Implied alcoholism if you squint, Other, Self-Harm, Short Drabble, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vergils absence takes its annual toll, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeeb/pseuds/Weeeb
Summary: Dante grieves his older brother the best (worst) way he knows how.-Please heed the tags before reading-
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Anniversary

There’s something to be said about how Dante finds comfort in the way the tip of the blade splits the skin of his palm, right along that scar. The sharp pain is welcoming as he traces the jagged, now faded edges of previously healed tissue. He cuts deep, wanting to slow his fast-healing demon as much as he can. He needs this to hurt. He needs that dull ache that mirrors the one in his heart. 

That day and it’s ever-present pain stings more than his hand, more than any wound, and he tries to shake the memories away as his blade starts its journey on that same jagged path again. His shoulders shake as he feels his cheeks get wet and he blinks blearily through his sob. He does this every year and yet he can never quite handle it any better than the last. He’s starting to dread this night more than he already does but a quick sip from the bottle at his side reminds him that he needs to do this, needs to see it through. It’s almost over anyhow. Just a few more times and he’ll stop. 

Just a few more and it’ll ease the soreness he feels all over from a wound he can’t patch up. Just a few more and maybe he’ll stop wanting something he can’t have. A few more and maybe he’ll stop missing something he can’t get back. 

Someone who’s long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very late and as a means of catharsis but i still hope it’s at least enjoyable if you’re the angst loving type like i am.


End file.
